


Color Me Done

by charleybradburies



Series: cardwars downtime battle: color me excited [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Badlands - Halsey (Album), Colors - Halsey (Song), DCU, Green Arrow - All Media Types, Halsey (Musician)
Genre: Break Up, Canon Related, Cheating, Community: 1_million_words, Community: gameofcards, Embedded Images, F/M, Female-Centric, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Other, POV Female Character, Song Lyrics, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cardwars downtime battle: color me excited</p><p>halsey - "colors"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color Me Done

  
[](http://imgur.com/1SDurrK)   
[](http://imgur.com/3Y3WCyV)   
[](http://imgur.com/dc17aQo)   
[](http://imgur.com/QxWfsl5)  



End file.
